Debugging procedures are conducted during both development and post-deployment analysis of computer programs, so as to find and resolve issues and to provide computer systems and devices with expected features. Debugger applications may be useful for debugging program code by evaluating a log of memory locations and data values (collectively, “trace data”) generated and logged in an environment in which the program code is executed. For example, the trace data may be generated during code execution and then logged by processors of computing systems. Thereafter, the logged trace data may be analyzed by a debugger to identify issues that occurred during execution of the program code.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.